In the field of data storage and digital asset management, a user may acquire expertise and/or responsibility in connection with one or more physical or digital assets, such as computers, hardware, licensed software, accounts, digital media, processing tasks, communication assignments, project roles, website, calendars, work documents, group memberships, and the like. However, if the user changes roles or leaves an organization without fully documenting and transferring the user's asset-related activities/responsibilities, the user's role and accumulated expertise can be lost to any remaining team members, resulting in the assets becoming stale or expired and/or inefficiencies and duplication of efforts by the remaining team members who attempt to recreate the assets. As a result, the existing solutions for identifying and managing user activities pertaining to digital assets are inefficient and extremely difficult at a practical level.